Spin The Bottle
by TimeWasters
Summary: The gang plays spin the bottle...


**Me: ok ok i got to give you guys a warning...**

 **WARNING: contains IchigoxRyou AND MintoxZakuro...**  
 **If you don't like IchigoxRyou then skip the Kitchen scenes...**  
 **If you don't like MintoxZakuro then skip the changing room scenes...**  
 **If you don't like any then don't read. If you like both then enjoy!**

 **Me: ok now that's out of the way then i gotta tell you i have rated this T because they never get naked, although if you think this should be a higher rating please do tell...**

 **MASHA: she don't own TMM, she don't own TMM!**

 **...**

It was Ichigo's turn.

The group were all sitting on the floor of cafe mew mew. The chairs and tables being moved to make space.

They were playing spin the bottle. Ichigo insisted on playing it and, as much as the girls didn't want to play, they agreed.

Ichigo had brought in Masaya, Ryou, Keiichiro and some other random boys for the game too.

The bottle spun fast and Ichigo seemed excited and nervous at the same time. She wanted to kiss Masaya.

All of the girls prayed that it didn't land on them while Ichigo prayed that it would land on Masaya, they are dating after all.

Ryou. It HAD to land on Ryou.

"Ew... im not kissing you, you jerk!" Ichigo exclaimed.

The girls didn't allow her to protest any longer, they both grabbed Ichigo and Ryou then shoved them into the Kitchen and locked it.

"PUDDING WILL MAKE SURE THEY START SMOOCHING! NA NO DA!" she exclaimed, while placing her ear against the door.

The girls nodded, she was too young to be playing these types of games anyway.

"Who's next?" Minto asked.  
"You." All the girls chimed in unison.  
"Great..." she muttered as they took their seats.

Masaya watched the kitchen door with a look of horror on his face. Was his girlfriend really going to kiss that guy?

...IN THE KITCHEN...

Ichigo was nervous.  
"Baka, just relax, pretend im that Masaya guy." Ryou told her. He was fustrated. Why did he have to kiss that baka?

"Jerk." Ichigo muttered under her breath but used his advice anyway.

She closed her eyes and thought of Masaya. She leaned in and kissed him. But wait... that wasn't his lips.

She opened her eyes to see a blushing Ryou and to find that she had missed his lips and kissed his nose.

She quickly pulled away and after both recovered he said, "aim better next time."

...OUTSIDE KITCHEN DOOR...

Pudding giggled, she had an idea to what was happening. She really wanted to be in there and spying on them.

"Ichi ichi oneesan and Bossman are having a fun time... Na No Da!" She mumbled quietly.

...BACK TO GAME...

Minto spun the bottle.

All the girls were praying that it wouldn't land on them and Minto was praying it would just land on herself or mysteriously break.

Zakuro. It landed on Zakuro.

They glanced at each other, catching each others gaze then looked away.

"WOW! MINTO ONEESAN AND ZAKURO ONEESAN!" Pudding called out, having seen the bottle spin. Lettuce, Keiichiro and Masaya grabbed them and locked them in the changing rooms.

Great just great. They had to kiss.

In truth, Minto was excited, but also nervous. Very nervous. She had been waiting so long for this chance, she DREAMED for this chance, to kiss her idol.

Zakuro was almost disgusted. She had never thought she had to kiss a girl. Then again, this was Minto. She loved her like a little sister so one kiss couldn't hurt, right?

Zakuro decided to make the first move. She took a step forward, leaving almost no space between their bodies, and lifted Minto's chin so that they were looking into each others eyes.

Zakuro almost giggled, Minto was blushing and it was cute.

Minto closed her eyes as Zakuro leaned in and closed the gap. Zakuro closed her own eyes while both girls melted into the kiss.

...BACK TO THE GAME...

"Hm... im not sure if there are any more lockable rooms..." Keiichiro mentioned.

Everyone was watching Pudding move from door to door, she apparently heard alot of kissing, much to Masaya's disappointment.

"When does their turn end? Na No Da!" She asked while hurrying over to the changing rooms.

"Uh... isn't spin the bottle just one kiss?" Lettuce asked.  
"Yes, but Ichigo demanded that we give the players privacy and a long time to be sure that they have kissed."

...BACK TO KITCHEN...

Oh gosh, they were still kissing. Masaya was not on Ichigo's mind anymore, all that was, however, was Ryou's sexy body.

She scolded herself as she quickly pulled away.

"Jerk..." she panted. Why did she enjoy that so much?

Ryou was smirking. He cupped a hand on her cheek.

"Baka." He muttered and leaned in again.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU JERK!" she shouted.

The others, who were outside, had heard Ichigo's outburst. Masaya was relieved that she wasn't going to kiss him anymore, but he was still worried.

Ryou smiled.  
"I know. Me." He kissed her again.

She started squirming and fighting back, but after a while, she melted into the kiss and kissed back.

...IN THE CHANGING ROOM...

Why... just why? That was all on Zakuro's mind. Why was she still kissing Minto? She's not lesbian, yet she deepened it.

Their tounges were in each others mouths tasting every spot, exploring every inch.

This was not a kiss that sisters would share. Rather a kiss that lovers would share. Zakuro and Minto were aware of this, but for some reason they carried on, only stopping to catch their breath.

Zakuro pulled away. Both girls were panting. There was an awkward silence, while the girls wondered what to do, or say, next.

They both enjoyed it, so they should kiss more, right? Well thats what Zakuro was thinking when she asked, "Round 2?"

Minto smiled and crashed her lips to hers.

...THE OTHERS...

"PUDDING WANTS TO SEE WHAT THEY'RE DOING! NA NO DA!" Pudding exclaimed wearing an evil smirk.

Lettuce thought for a moment.  
"I guess they have been in there long enough."

Pudding lept over to the Kitchen door and placed her ear against it.  
"Pudding hears... cat noises... na no da." Pudding told them, but before she could open the door, Lettuce pushed her out of the way and opened the door herself.

Ichigo and Ryou hadn't noticed.  
"Thank god..." Lettuce let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. They were both fully dressed and looking at Lettuce in shock.

They both blushed. Ryou's hand was currently in a very inappropriate place and their bodies were very, very close.

Masaya saw and stormed out yelling, "we're over!"

Ichigo was sad, no, depressed. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her.

Ryou quickly pulled his hand away and they both walked out of the kitchen, only to hear a howl.

"Huh? Isn't that Zakuro?" Ryou asked.  
"Where's Minto?" Ichigo asked.

Lettuce and Pudding pointed to the changing rooms.

Pudding ran over to the changing rooms and, before Lettuce could stop her, she opened the door.

Minto was lying on the floor with Zakuro on top of her. They were kissing, fully clothed. Zakuro's hands were on Minto's chest, squeezing her, while Minto's hands found their way to Zakuro's butt.

"Oh... My... Gosh..." Ichigo muttered, causing the two lovebirds (pun intended) to stop and look up.

"ICHIGO YOU RUINED THE MOMENT! NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled at her.

"Well i had to ruin it or they'll go a step further! They're too young for that! Right?" Ichigo argued.

While Ichigo, Pudding and Lettuce argued, Zakuro had lifted herself off Minto and pulled her up. She stole a quick kiss and whispered in her ear, "we'll continue this later."

...

 **Me: i think i got carried away with the story... oh well...**

 **MASHA: please review, please review!**

 **Me: Yes! Please do! BYE!**


End file.
